Lockup
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Just a spin on season 4 episode 5 Lockup. What if Coulson and May hadn't rescued Daisy in time?
1. Chapter 1

Daisy knew from the moment she had locked herself in to the prison cafeteria with the prisoners that it wouldn't end well. She was trying not to use her powers as she didn't want to cause any more injures to her arms. Everything was going fine as she fought the prisoners off with her fighting skills she had learnt back when she worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. The next thing Daisy knew was there were two strong hands around her throat and she was being slammed up against a wall. Her hands reflexively went to the tightening grip on her throat, trying to pull the hands off before the lack of oxygen rendered her unconscious. She couldn't breathe. She was fruitlessly gasping trying to take in even the smallest amount of air.

Then she was being pushed backwards and her back connected hard with a metal counter top as the man above her pinned her down. The fingers around her throat were tightening with inhuman strength and the pressure around her windpipe increased. Daisy tried to take a breath in but she could do no more than make wheezing, gasping noises as her air was cut off. Her vision was darkening as her limbs were growing numb and heavy. Her hands around the hands digging in to her throat were loosening. Daisy couldn't feel her arms anymore as they fell to her sides and her knees were buckling underneath her.

Her limbs weren't responding to her request to keep fighting and she could hear a ringing noise taking over her hearing. Her vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of her vision went grey and Daisy was trying not to succumb to the blackness that tried to take her. Daisy's body was limp under her attacker, her eyes were slipping shut and then everything was dark.

Suddenly moment later May kicked the man in the side with all her weight, making him lose his grip on Daisy and knocking him to the ground. Daisy's motionless body fell to the floor with a dull thud. In no time, barely 30 seconds later Coulson and May had fought off the prisoners and Coulson quickly holstered his gun as he noticed Daisy wasn't moving. May was the first to reach her as she knelt down and she rolled Daisy on to her back as Coulson fell to his knees beside her.

"Daisy? Daisy?" May asked.

"Daisy, can you hear me?"

May put her hands on Daisy's shoulders as she shook her trying to bring her around but she didn't move. Daisy's head lolled to the side lifelessly. Coulson was fearing the worst, then acting on instinct he held his ear above Daisy's mouth and nose, checking to see if she was breathing. After a few seconds he didn't feel or hear anything and he felt a vice clamp around his chest. Coulson moved back from leaning down and put two fingers under Daisy's jaw on her neck looking for a pulse and after a second he felt a faint beat under his finger tips.

"She's not breathing. She has a weak pulse, we need the quinjet now!" Coulson stated.

May grabbed her cellphone as she called in the situation while Coulson settled himself by Daisy's head, her skin was a grey colour and there was no air passing between her blue tinted lips. Coulson took a calming breath and without hesitating he hunched over her face, tilted her head back, opening her airway, held back her forehead and pinched her nose closed with his thumb and forefinger.

Coulson took a deep breath and then parted Daisy's lips, before sealing her lips with his own. He exhaled a breath in to her lungs and her cheeks puffed out, then he sat back as he watched Daisy's chest rise and fall. Coulson leant down and pinched her nose, then blew another breath in to her unmoving body. Her chest rose and fell, a mockery of breathing, then she was motionless again. Coulson put one hand on top of the other, lacing his fingers together and then placed them on her sternum. He began compressions on Daisy's body, his arms straight, like a piston and Daisy's head lolled back and forth with each solid movement.

"Breathe Daisy, come on breathe," Coulson urged.

"5 minutes until evac," May informed him.

Coulson reached thirty and then he leaned down once more to Daisy's pale face as he continued with mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. He prayed that Daisy would breathe on her own. When Coulson moved back from delivering two breaths, May took over compressions counting aloud and Coulson ran a hand through his hair as he let out a shaky breath.

"26, 27, 28, 29, 30," May panted.

Coulson leant down once more and it had almost been a minute of them trying to bring Daisy back. Coulson took a deep breath, pinched Daisy's nose and then gave her a breath. At that moment Daisy felt air go in to her burning lungs, she felt a warm sensation on her lips but it went away quickly. Her chest jerked unexpectedly and her lungs strained for oxygen. She could hear heavy breathing near her and she could hear voices that sounded very familiar.

"Don't do this, come on Daisy,"

She could hear a deep voice in the distance, she felt the need to breathe but that need was blocked, unable to draw in air and then the warm sensation was on her lips again. Daisy couldn't move any part of her body and her eyelids felt so heavy. She felt the warmth on her lips disappear and then felt heavy pressure on her aching chest.

Coulson pressed two fingers to Daisy's neck, checking her pulse as May frantically started compressions again. Coulson felt a strong beat beneath his finger tips and then he checked to see if she was breathing. Still nothing. Purple bruising was starting to appear around Daisy's neck and Coulson locked eyes with May who was breathing heavily.

"How long?" Coulson asked.

"4 minutes,"

May reached thirty then Coulson leaned down to Daisy's pale face and sealed her cold lips with his own. As he merciless pressure on her chest ceased, Daisy felt the warmth return and it seemed to linger there longer than before. It was more intense now, like it was persuading her to take a breath and she felt air being forced in to her. Daisy suddenly dragged in a ragged gasp, which made Coulson pull back. She coughed and spluttered as she struggled to breathe on her own. Coulson and May quickly rolled Daisy on to her side as she gasped for air and Coulson tilted her head back opening her airway. Coulson sighed in relief as he looked at May.

"Just breathe, you're alright," Coulson told her.

 **Thank you for reading. I hope this wasn't too OOC. Just a different spin on the episode Lockup. P** **lease review as I love knowing what you think and as it is much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Coulson was knelt beside Daisy listening to her heavy breathing as relief spread through him. The situation sinking in as he let out a deep breath as May paced back and forth while on her cellphone to Fitz, getting an update on the quinjet's location. Suddenly Daisy groaned as her eyebrows knitted together, her head pounding as she regained consciousness. Coulson leaned over her as he gently turned her on to her back and May knelt down beside Coulson as she hung up her phone.

"Daisy? Daisy, can you open your eyes?" Coulson asked.

Daisy slowly opened her eyes, every object was blurred and she blinked as everything came in to focus. Coulson was leaning over her, his green eyes were full of concern as he placed a hand on her arm. It took her a few moments to remember where she was as she looked back at him. Daisy's throat felt tight and there was a dull ache in her chest with every breath she took. Coulson's lips were moving but it took her a while to comprehend what he was saying.

"-aisy? Daisy, look at me, you're alright,"

"C-Coulson," Daisy croaked, her voice hoarse.

Daisy slowly tried to shift her position only to feel Coulson place a firm hand on her shoulder, preventing her from moving and keeping her still. May placed a hand on her thigh as Daisy lay her head back down and winced at the pain that spread through her chest. Daisy's right hand went to her chest as she rubbed at her tender sternum and Coulson rubbed her shoulder gently.

"Don't try to move, just breathe Daisy,"

"How are you feeling?" May asked.

"Sore... What happened?" Daisy groaned weakly.

"You stopped breathing," Coulson told her.

"We didn't kiss, did we?" Daisy hoarsely asked.

Coulson let out a laugh as the corners of his lips curled up in to a smile.

"I'll have time to explain later. Right now we have to get to the quinjet,"

Daisy gazed at the unreadable expression on May's face as Coulson wrapped an arm around her shoulders and carefully assisted her in to a sitting position. Daisy winced at the movement, dizziness washing over her and Coulson looked at her, concern written across his face. May stood as she moved to the other side of Daisy and crouched down, wrapping an arm around Daisy's waist as Coulson tightened his hold around her back. Daisy's legs felt weak underneath her as she was helped to her feet and her head was spinning at the sudden change in position. Darkness played at the edge of her vision as Daisy felt her knees buckling, then felt hands catching her before she was engulfed by the darkness.

* * *

Daisy's eyes fluttered, the light making them sting and making her blink rapidly as she opened her eyes. Her gaze fixed on to the roof of the quinjet as she took a deep breath before realising an oxygen mask was strapped to her face. She lifted her head slightly to see she was laying on a gurney, the straps securing her to it and she groaned as she lay back. Everything that happened in the prison cafeteria was coming back to her as she lay there. Her head ached as she closed her eyes again, only to reopen them as the sound of footsteps were approaching her. Coulson came to a halt to stand beside her and she turned head to the left as she lifted her hand and removed the mask from her face.

"Daisy," Coulson spoke softly.

"You weren't supposed to come back for me," Daisy croaked.

"Let's argue about who should've left who to die later, you need a medic," Coulson told her.

"I'll be fi-" Daisy spoke but was cut off.

"Fine? Daisy, you weren't breathing and had to be resuscitated. No you won't be,"

"Thank you for saving my life back there," Daisy said hoarsely.

There was a pause before Coulson reached over and secured the mask back over her face, then he brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face as Daisy looked up at him.

"I never seen it as an option. I'm just glad you're safe,"

 **Thank you for reading. I hope this wasn't too OOC or too short and thanks for all the feedback. Please review as I love knowing what you think and as it is much appreciated.**


End file.
